The present invention relates to event processing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to event processing systems that process events, such as for billing, in real time.
With the dramatic increase in the number of on-line and wireless transactions (or events), accounting techniques have also had to evolve in order to keep pace with the consumer market place. In general, event processing systems receive events, rate the events according to a particular rating scheme and generate the appropriate billing information for the consumers. Although these steps are common to most all event processing systems, there are a variety of event processing systems currently in use.
An event processing system can operate as a batch system. FIG. 1 shows an event processing system that processes events 101 in batches. A rating engine 103 rates events 101 according to information received from a database 105. Database 105 can include, for example, customer information 107, accounts receivable (A/R) 109 and events 111.
Typically, batch systems rate events at non-peak hours of the day or week. As an example, a batch system could be configured to rate events at midnight each day. At midnight, all customer information 107 and A/R 109 may be sent to rating engine 103. Rating engine 103 then processes all the events and sends the appropriate changes to database 105 including events 111 that occurred.
Batch event processing systems are suitable in many applications. However, the systems include a number of disadvantages such as the data is inaccurate between and during batch processing. Although some current batch systems have increased the frequency that they perform event processing (e.g., every two hours; also called near real time systems), there is still time between when the event occurs and when the event is processed where data (e.g., account balances) may be in accurate. This can make these systems unsuitable for pre-paid environments or any environment where the right to perform a transaction is based on an accurate analysis of the balance of an account.
Typically, batch event processing systems (or near real time systems) cannot process an event transactionally as a unit. Accordingly, these systems are not applicable where simultaneous events could occur that will compete to consume the same account resources (i.e., impact the same account balance).
Transactional real time event processing systems process events as they occur in real time. FIG. 2 shows a real time event processing system that processes events in real time. When an event 201 is received by a rating engine 203, information needed to rate event 201 is obtained from a database 205. The information in database 205 for rating an event can include customer information 207 and A/R 209 as shown.
Once rating engine 203 receives the information from database 205 for rating event 201, rating engine 203 rates event 201 and sends the appropriate changes to the information stored in the database 205 for updating. Database 205 can also store event 211. In this manner, events can be processed transactionally as units. If simultaneous events occur that are competing for the same resource, the events can be processed serially by locking access to the resource.
Although transactional real time event processing systems can provide significant advantages over batch processing systems, it would still be desirable to have improved systems that more efficiently process the events. Additionally, it will be beneficial if the improved techniques still maintained high availability and reliability for the information.